Themes of the Beautiful World
by Stylexo
Summary: Basically the 100 Theme Challenge.
1. Insanity

_**I do not own Hetalia. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

* * *

**1/100  
Theme: Insanity  
Character: 2P! England**

I was walking the streets at night. Where I lived, one would consider it dangerous. I thought it was perfectly fine anyway.

I looked at the streetlight. All of a sudden it went out. The street was dark, and I couldn't see anything. I continued walking forward, hoping not to bump into anything.

I heard noises coming from the alley. Maybe it was just a stray animal, nobody could be possibly out here, right? Well, the noises continued and so I stopped walking. But when I stopped walking, there were no longer any noises. It was.. odd.

I decided to continue walking, but this time the noises didn't come back. Maybe I was just hearing things.. I reached a point where the sidewalk was lit again, but this time, there was a man beside the streetlight that lit the area of the sidewalk.

From what I could see, he has strawberry blonde hair, and he wore interesting looking clothing. He had on a pink shirt, with a purple vest, and a bright blue bow tie. I had never seen a grown man wearing such childish clothing.

"Hello?" I called out, but he didn't answer. His figure moved, and started walking closer to me, yet he never said a word.

"May I help you?" I ask the man, but yet he still doesn't respond, and keeps walking towards me until he stops, and I can get a good look at his face.

The man had bushy eyebrows and freckles on his cheeks. But his eyes were an interesting color. They were bright blue with pink swirls. It felt as if he was staring into your soul with them.

A huge, sadistic smile grew on his face, and he laughed. Was this man insane or something?! He finally decided to speak. "Hello there, poppet." By the way his voice sounds, he was obviously British.

"Wh-...Who are you?..." I was curious to find out who he was, but for all I know he could have come to rape me!

"The name's Oliver Kirkland."

I hadn't noticed his hands were behind his back until he removed them, showing a bottle and a rag.

Run.

That was the word that went through my mind at that moment.

Run. Run fast.

I started backing away slowly.

Oliver laughed. But this time, it sounded like the laugh of some maniac. "There's no escape, poppet."

I started backing away faster.

"L-leave me alone!" I yelled and turned around and took off. I was running, but I was running where I came from, and I couldn't see where I was going. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, but I grew tired quickly, and I covered my mouth to silence my breathing to see if I could hear him running after me. Maybe I lost him. I turn in some random alley, and hide behind the huge dumpsters. I cover my mouth as I breathe, just to be on the safe side.

I wait for a few minutes, and finally stand up. I start walking, and reach the main sidewalk. I decide that it would be best to go on home, and so I did. I fiddled around to find the key to the front door, and unlock it, then get inside and quickly lock it back. I hang my keys up and walk to the kitchen to grab a quick drink of water. I reach into the cabinet to grab up cup and I felt a hand press over my mouth.

"Keep your pretty little mouth shut, and I won't have to harm you."

I open my eyes wide, and open my mouth and bite whoever had ahold of me.

"Ow.. That hurt, poppet..."

I turn around and Oliver was right there.

"It isn't very ladylike to bite people."

I scream and run upstairs and grabbing my phone I run and hide in the bathroom. I stay quiet, and try to dial 911 at the same time, but as soon as I dial up the number, my phone screen goes black. I forgot to charge it earlier and I forgot I had a low battery percentage. I was really screwed now.

I hear footsteps walking to my bathroom. I shut my eyes and wait for Oliver to come in. But he never did. I hear the downstairs door open and close. After a few seconds, I figured that maybe he was done toying with me, I sigh a deep, relieved sigh when all of a sudden the shower curtain jerks open and I see Oliver towering over me.

"Sweet dreams, poppet." was all I heard before my world went black.

I open my eyes and look at the white ceiling. It looked an awful lot like my own ceiling. Could this all have been a dream?! I sigh in relief and sit up to find a bright pink wall with lots of bright colored furniture.

I don't remember my room looking like this at all! Unless.. I wasn't dreaming. I started screaming. I didn't know what to do anymore. I had no way of leaving, I didn't know where the hell I was, and I didn't know if I could ever escape.

The bedroom door flew open.

"Poppet! Calm down!"

I smacked his hand away as it reached out towards me.

"Get away from me you freak!" I yell and get out of bed and run out the door into the brightly colored hallway. This house was something I've never quite seen before. It looked as almost if it were a fun house.

"Good heavens, somebody is having a bad day!" I could hear Oliver laughing that maniac laugh that he does. "How about we play a game to cheer you up?"

This could be fun. Not.

I run around the house and into a random room. Once I entered I found a lot of books, half of them were books about baking from what I could see.

"Oh, poppet! Come out so we can play our game!"

I hear him coming my way, and the door slams open.

"Oh goodie! I found you!"

"What do you want from me?!"

"I just want you to try some of my cupcakes is all."

Cupcakes? He probably poisoned them. There's no way in the hell I'm gonna eat some freak's cupcakes.

"I'm good."

He drew out a knife.

"Well.. You can either try them, or be in them."

Be in them?! What the hell?! What is that supposed to mean?!

"Never!" I slap him across the face.

"Now, a lady shouldn't slap people. Instead of trying one of my cupcakes then, I'll just bake you into them."

Terrified, I ran. But this time, he's running behind me, laughing again.

"I'll catch up to you, poppet!"

I ran faster, but once I got to the living room, there was a dead end. I was cornered. I was out of breath and didn't feel like doing anything.

Oliver came in and backed me into a corner, smiling his huge, sadistic smile.

"Now, poppet. I've been nice to you, and offered you food. But you bit me, and slapped me, and called me a freak. You're very unmannered for a lady, and I don't tolerate people like you."

I gulped and looked at him in horror. A single tear ran down my face.

"Shh.. It'll be all over soon." He laughed again while sadistically smiling, and pierced his knife right through my heart. My whole life ended just like that.

"Goodness me! This is messy! I'll have to salvage what I can of her to use for my cupcakes. Too bad I never got to know her name."


	2. Video Game

**A/N: So since I'm excited for the new SSB game to come out, this is the result! I'm also pepped for Mario Kart 8! God I sound geeky.. Anyways for those who don't know, the game will be coming out on the 3DS and Wii U. Mega Man will be a playable character, though I have no clue if you have to unlock him. I basically took things from Super Smash Bros Brawl.. So don't hurt me if there's incorrect information. ^^'**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

**2/100:  
Theme: Video Game  
Characters: Japan & America**

"Dude this is gonna be totally rocking! I finally got the new Super Smash Bros. game for my Wii U and I'm gonna invite Kiku to come over and play it with me!" the blonde said to himself as he flipped out his smart phone and dialed up the Japanese man's number.

Kiku had been soaking in the bath when the phone rang. "I wonder whose calling me at a time like this.." He got out and picked up his cell phone. "Hello?"

"Dude you need to totally come over! I finally got my copy of Super Smash Bros. 4 and we're gonna play it as soon as you come over! So hurry up dude I'm waiting!"

"You called me while I was in the middle of my bath telling me to come over so I can play a video game with you?!"

"Aw come on! We haven't played video games in forever and besides you take baths all the time! You should take showers, like me!"

"Fine, Alfred. Give me a bit and I'll be there later." Kiku, annoyed, hung up and sat his phone back down. He went and got ready to go to Alfred's house.

"Dude this'll be totally awesome! I can get cheats from him!" the American said while setting up the game right away.

About a few hours later there was a knock at the door. Alfred ran to see who it was and opened it up to find Kiku. "You got here much later than what I thought you'd get here! Bro, that's not cool! You should've told me that you were gonna be late!"

"I'm sorry Alfred, my apologies. But it took me longer to get ready than usual. Not only that but the flight from Japan all the way out here takes awhile."

"Japan can't be that far! I mean, all we have to do is pull out a map and look." Alfred took out one of his maps of North America. "Dude, I don't see Japan on here, where is it?"

Kiku sighed. "Typical American.."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alfred asked glancing up at Kiku.

"N-nothing! So I came here to play a video game, correct?"

"Yes, indeed! Let's go!" Alfred grabbed Kiku by the hand and dragged him throughout his house to get to the TV where his Wii U was hooked up.

"Alright! I think I'll be... Link!" Alfred selected his character while Kiku stared at the roster, looking to find which one he wanted.

"Ah.. I'll just be..." Kiku looked at every character trying to decide on who to use "Mega Man!" Kiku pressed the 2 button on his controller.

"Dude I'm so gonna kick your ass!" the American started laughing his usual obnoxious laugh.

"We shall see." Kiku smirked.

Alfred looked at all of the courses. "Dude how many of these are there?"

"Well.. we have those and some unlockable ones.."

"I can't wait to unlock them then!" Alfred selected the course and set the timer for 1 minute.

The screen flashed black for a second and then the battle course that Alfred had chose popped up along with Link on one side and Mega Man on the other. The word 'Ready?' popped up on the screen as the announcer said so, with a final 'Go!' coming afterwards. The battle started out simple, but only because Kiku was going easy on Alfred since he had already had experience with the game when designing, making, and testing it.

"Dude, I'm gonna win this!" Alfred bragged.

Him and Kiku were both tied with the same amount of K.O.'s. The Jap realized Alfred's character had taken a great deal of damage. When the last 10 seconds appeared on the clock, Kiku managed to get Alfred to fall off the platform to where he was in the lead. Once the timer ended the screen showing who won came up.

'...And the winner is Mega Man!' the announcer said as the words popped up on the TV along with Mega Man standing in front jumping up and down while Link stood in the background clapping.

"Dude, that was cruel!", the blonde complained.

"Yes, but remember Alfred, I've had much more experience at this game than you."

"I suppose you're right.. I mean I should've thought about that before inviting you over to play this.. Hey! We should play Minecraft now!"

"Maybe you should have Berwald come over for that one."


	3. Teenager

**Okay, so this is pretty much based on the timeline before the Revolutionary War. It might not be the best, but I didn't have any other great ideas for this one. **

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

**3/100  
Theme: Teenager  
Characters: Teen! America & England**

I wonder what his reaction was gonna be when he found out.

My big brother left me alone as usual, but last he saw me I was a kid, I might have grew a tad... or more... since then.

I should just keep a positive attitude about this! Then maybe he won't think much of it.

Once Arthur had arrived, he unlocked the front door and stepped inside. I was hiding around the corner, getting ready to show myself.

"Hey Alfred! I'm here!" the Brit called out from the entryway.

Here goes nothing..

"Yo! Arthur, dude! What's up?!" I ran towards him with a confident smiled plastered on my face.

"A-Alfred?! Is that really you? How did you get taller than me?!"

Now that I think about it, I looked down when I was looking at him. He was shorter than me. I mean, he wasn't that short, but he was short enough to where I was towering him a little bit.

"I've been waiting for you to arrive! I'm so happy you're here now! It's been lonely all by myself!"

It took Arthur a minute to respond with anything. He let out a sigh of relief and slightly smiled. "I'm happy that you're enlightened to see me. I suppose I'll have to get a couple of new things for you since you're a teenager and all. I'm going to go make you some tea. Don't hesitate to ask for anything."

What did he mean by "Get a couple of new things"? I went shopping not too long ago..

A few moments later Arthur came back holding a cup of tea. I carefully took it out of his hands and proceeded to take a small sip. It burned the tip of my tongue, numbing my taste buds.

"I'll be back soon, Alfred." The smaller blonde grabbed the jacket from his suit and slid it on.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Was he leaving already?!

"I'm going to buy you some things like I said. It'll only take an hour or so."

"Oh.. okay." I look down at the ground. I really didn't need new things, and he just got here and I hated to see him leave.

"It's okay, Alfred." he placed his left hand gently on my right shoulder. "I promise I'll be back, and then we can visit for awhile.

"Okay Arthur.."

He smiled and walked out the front door, closing it behind him.

I started sipping on the tea he made me, but it was cooled off a tad so it wasn't able to burn my tongue any longer.

Time seemed to go by slow when anticipating on your brother coming back anytime soon. I was tired, and before I could lay down for a nap, Arthur came back with a bag in his right hand.

"Alright! Are you ready to see what I have got you? I have a feeling you'll like it." He handed the bag to me and motioned for me to go to the dressing room.

I sat the bag down and open it up and pick up whatever's inside. I pulled out what was a suit. So that's what he had gotten me. A suit. It looked too fancy for my taste. There was no way I was going to even wear this! But.. I had to try it on. So after 5 minutes, there was a knock at the door.

"Alfred, do you have the suit on? May I see?"

"Yeah.. come in.."

Arthur smiled when he saw me in this thing. "You look very proper. A teenager like you could pull off being an adult while wearing one of those, and its very pleasing to the eye, and very appealing to women. I think I'll have to buy you several more to wear throughout the week."

"Ah.." I scratched the back of my head. "That won't be necessary.."

"Why is that?"

"Well.. suits aren't my thing.. I'm sorry its just I don't care for looking fancy.. and I think I look fine in what I wear already."

"Alfred, you need to learn to wear these things. I can't been seen with you in public if you wear what you have. I mean, its fine that you have your own preferences on things, but you have to wear these."

I frowned a little, I felt kind of sad. "Its just.. these kind of itch.. Plus they aren't comfortable. I'll wear these on special occasions only, how's that?"

Arthur had an annoyed look on his face. "Yeah.. okay." He walked out of the dressing room.

I wonder why he was deciding to regulate me all of a sudden. I'm a teenager now. I don't need him making choices for me. I don't need someone telling me what to do. I've been under his control for the longest time now. I deserve freedom. I deserve to break away and become my own country. I love him and all, but he's not like he used to be. He's changed. He's not how I remember him.


	4. Fear

**I don't know much about 2P! Romano so bare with me on this.. ^^'**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

**4/100**  
**Theme: Fear**  
**Characters: Italy, Romano, 2P Italy, & 2P Romano**

"So how are we going to do this?" Flavio asked his younger brother.

"Weren't you paying attention?!" Luciano frowned. "Remember? We have to wait late at night for those two shitheads to be asleep. Then we can kidnap them and I can get a ransom off of them."

"You?! What about me?! I deserve money too you know! Oh- and don't even think about using the 'But I run a mafia' shit on me!" Flavio pouted.

Luciano slapped his palm up against his forehead. "Jesus Christ you're a lot like Feliciano."

"I am nothing like him! He's always so happy and he gets on my last nerve." Flavio took off his red-tinted glasses, revealing his crimson red eyes.

"Hey! Wanna know who that reminds me of? You!"

The blonde Italian sat his glasses on the counter and took off his scarf to readjust it. "Well... you're just like Lovino! Except worse!"

The dark-haired Italian whipped out his knife and threw it at his older brother. While Flavio had dodged the blade it caught his scarf and stuck to the wall of their mansion.

"My scarf! I just bought that and had it dry-cleaned!" The elder pouted.

Luciano glared at him with his purplish-pink eyes. "Don't you dare, say I'm like him. Ever."

Flavio kept pouting. His eyebrows were angled in a frown.

"Anyways, I'm going to do this by myself if you don't come along."

"Fine, I'll go.." Flavio went and put on an orange scarf and grabbed his glasses. He slid them on and grabbed a bag. "Is everything that we'll need in here?"

"Yes. Now remember, I'll get Feliciano, you'll get Lovino. Whatever you do, no matter the urge, you can't kill him. All you have to do is hold him at gun point or something and sure enough he'll do what you say. He may act tough, but-" Flavio interrupted his brother.

"Yes. I know this stuff already."

"And remember, you can't get distracted. No looking at their garden, no cooking, no looking through their wardrobes..."

"I know, I know..."

"And stay out of my way once we get their. I have my own shit to deal with, and I'd like for you not to fuck it up. Don't act all cutesy or anything. This is serious business."

"I get it Luciano! You don't have to explain this every time.. It'll be fun like always!" Flavio was back to his happy self again.

Luciano groaned. He walked out the front door, Flavio behind him with the bag needed for their crime.

"Say Lovino! How about I make us some pasta tonight?" Feliciano piped up at random.

"Yeah sure. Whatever." the other Italian mumbled.

"Veee~! Okay!" Feliciano ran to the kitchen to make their dinner.

Luciano and Flavio were sneaking around outside. Luciano motioned for Flavio to follow him to a bush where they hid out for a few.

"Okay.." Luciano began at a whisper. "Hand me my good knife." Flavio dug around until he found what his brother was needing. He pulled out his knife and handed it to him. "Meet me back here once you have Lovino." The blonde Italian nodded. "Good. Don't take too long." Luciano started walking around the mansion owned by their 1Ps, looking to see if there was an open window.

'Aha!' he thought to himself as he seen the kitchen window open. He quietly climbed through and heard the sound of his 1P's humming. The kitchen smelled like pasta sauce. Feliciano kept humming as he added the spices needed for the sauce.

"*Perfetto!" he said aloud, unaware of the person behind him. He put the spices back on the rack, letting the sauce cook. He had two bowls set out with noodles in them, ready for the sauce to be added.

Slowly, Luciano crept up behind his bubbly 1P. He reached his hand around and covered up Feliciano's mouth, holding his knife up near his neck. "Don't say a word." the dark brunette Italian said in a frightening tone. Feliciano had tears in his eyes, and frightened to death, was shaking miserably.

Meanwhile, Lovino was watching some Italian soap opera that came on since nothing else was on that he wanted to watch. "These stupid shows make no sense." he muttered to himself. Then a thought occurred to him. Wasn't Feliciano done cooking supper by now? He got up from the leather couch and slowly made his way towards the hallway, to where he found Flavio standing.

"Hello there Lovino!~" Flavio said in a cheerful tone.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing here?! How did you even get in?!" Lovino started backing away really slowly.

"Oh, it wasn't that hard!" Flavio noticed Lovino backing away. "Where are you going, silly?" he drew out a gun and pointed it at his 1P.

"D-don't hurt me, you bastard!" Lovino raised his hands in the air.

"I won't hurt you as long as you do what I say. Now, you have to go where I tell you." Flavio kept the gun pointed at Lovino. "Turn around." he demanded and Lovino obeyed. He put the gun against Lovino's back and led him out where Luciano told him to meet.

Once they get where they're supposed to go, Luciano had a firm grip on Feliciano's wrists, which were being held behind his back. Feliciano's eyes were red from crying, which he had still been doing.

Both 2Ps led their 1Ps out to their car.

"Both of you, get in the car, and do not make one noise, or else." Luciano shoved Feliciano into the back of the car while Flavio had Lovino get in afterwards.

"I have a feeling we'll make a good amount of money off of these two." Luciano said before starting the car.

* * *

***Perfetto (Italian) - Perfect**


	5. Stress

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

**5/100**  
**Theme: Stress**  
**Character: Russia**

The tall Russian pinched the bridge of his nose.

He was tired from a long day of work. He attended a World Meeting during the morning, and then he had to head to his boss's office afterwards. Low and behold, his boss had ordered him to work on his friendships with other countries, which was quite a challenge to him.

He started off with the Axis by talking to Feliciano and Lovino, but they were scared of him. He could possibly try to become friends with Ludwig, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. He didn't want to try Kiku either, and he certainly didn't want Gilbert for a friend.

So that left him with the Allies. The highly obnoxious Alfred wasn't in a good state with him. Not only that but he didn't exactly trust the guy. Next was Arthur or Francis. They were okay, but not likely to become his friend either. Yao was about his only option left, but he kept making excuses for why he couldn't work on their friendship.

Ivan lived with Raivis, Toris, and Eduard. They were scared of him because of how he treated them. He didn't realize his cruelty towards them was strong.

He also had his two sisters. Katyusha, his older sister, couldn't see him because she wasn't able to pay for the gas. Her boss said she wasn't able to see Ivan anymore. Natalia, his younger sister, was able to see him whenever she desired. However, Ivan didn't care too much for her. Natalia loves him though.. LOVES.. She stalks Ivan and wants to marry him. He refuses because she's his sister, and marrying your sister would be gross.

So he was now out of options. He could ask the others, like the Nordics, but it wouldn't be any use anyways.

He threw away the list he made of everyone in the trashcan beside his desk. Picking his pen back up, he started filling out paperwork. Some of it was basically allowing imported goods from other counties to be able to arrive.

His eyelids grew heavy and he was getting tired. He had a thick stack of papers to sort through, and he still had to email his boss about the deal with building on his friendships.

He folded his arms and laid his head on them. He shut his eyes, thinking about opening them shortly, but ended up falling asleep.

He woke up to find his paperwork unfinished. He had to email his boss soon so he sat straight up and rushed through all of the paperwork, skimming through each page. After signing it all he emailed his boss. He shut his laptop lid and grabbed all of his paperwork.

He spotted Toris in the hallway.

"O-oh h-hello Mr. Braginski. Eduard is making breakfast this time. S-so is there anything I can help you with?" Toris' heart started beating rapidly, and he himself had been sweating quite a lot.

Ivan handed Toris the stack of paperwork. "Make sure that gets to my boss, *Да?"

"Y-yes sir!" Toris scurried off as fast as he could with the paperwork.

Ivan got to the kitchen where Eduard had been cooking breakfast.

Eduard seen him come in. "It'll be done in a few minutes, sir." Eduard smiled the best fake smile he could and nervously laughed.

The Russian laid his head back down and sure enough he fell back asleep.

* * *

***Да (Russian) - Yes**


	6. Breaking the Rules

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

**6/100**  
**Theme: Breaking the Rules**  
**Character: Prussia**

Ludwig grabbed his car keys and slipped his shoes on. He walked through the hallway of his house that he shared with his older brother. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. The Prussian had his earbuds in, with his music on full blast. His iPod was blasting Britney Spears' "Baby One More Time" and he eventually started singing along. Tired of waiting, Ludwig knocked on Gilbert's door harder. "GILBERT! OPEN THIS DOOR!" he screamed. Within 30 seconds the albino opened up his bedroom door.

"What is it, West?" he asked. "I'm headed over to Feliciano's house. While I'm gone, you may have your friends over, just no huge party, and please, do not drink all *mein beer!" Ludwig gave him a serious glare. "Don't worry! Everything will be fine!" Gilbert assured him. "Really? Last time, I recall coming home to you half naked and surrounded by beer bottles, with your buddies Antonio and Francis in my room with beer stains on my sheets."

"That was one time!" Gilbert retorted. "We promise not to break your rules."

Ludwig just shook his head. "I'll be back in 8-12 hours. Also don't get the cops called on you again either."

"**Ja, ja..."

As soon as Ludwig left, Gilbert took out his phone and sent out a group text to Antonio and Francis.

Gilbert: Hey guys! Ludwig just left. He said we couldn't party and drink. But I say otherwise! Tell everyone that there's a party tonight, except him, the Vargas brothers, and Kiku since he's hanging out with them at Feliciano's house. I gotta stick my phone on the charger because the battery is really low.. so not awesome! I'll see you guys later! Bring drinks while you're at it! K thx!

Antonio: That's wonderful! I'll be seeing you amigos later!

Francis: I just contacted Alfred, Arthur, and Yao. I told them to spread the word! Hopefully every country will be able to come, except for you know, the four (technically three) that you named.

Word got around fast that there was a party. Thankfully, it never reached Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, or Kiku. Gilbert started setting out all the drinks and sat out bunches of snacks. He got the pool in the backyard ready. The first guests to arrive were, of course, Antonio and Francis. Many had showed up.

"Kesesese! I just thought of an idea!" the Prussian belted out.

"What is it?!" Antonio, half-drunk now, asked him.

"I'm going to push Elizabeta into the pool! It'll be hilarious! She won't know what's coming."

The Spaniard burst out laughing. "Go do it! Hurry!" He motioned his hand telling Gilbert to go.

Elizabeta had her back turned, unaware of Gilbert sneaking up behind her. She screamed when he shoved her and she fell in. Her clothes easily absorbed the water and she was soaking wet from head to toe.

"Kesesesese!" the Prussian ran back inside and hid, knowing what he would have to face soon if he didn't.

"Oh man I scared the piss out of her!" Gilbert grabbed a bottle of beer and sipped on it. "The awesome me did very well. It was quite fun."

Francis came up to tell them everyone had been leaving. Out of everyone in the Bad Touch Trio, he was the only one who hadn't had a single drink that night. Gilbert and Antonio kept drinking and enjoying themselves.

"You guys this was fun. We'll definitely be doing it again soon." Gilbert hiccuped in between some words.

But because of his drunken state, he never realized how messy the house was, or how much trouble he was going to be in once Ludwig got home.

That next morning, Ludwig came in seeing the house in its terrible state. "I specifically gave him a set of rules to follow and he did so miserably." the blonde German mumbled.

* * *

***Mein (German) - My**

****Ja (German) - Yes**


	7. Dream

**I don't own Hetalia. Rights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. **

* * *

**7/100**  
**Theme: Dream**  
**Character: Italy**

Feliciano stripped off his blue WW2 uniform as he prepared himself for a good night's sleep. It was his first time training with Ludwig today, and he was sore, not to mention after pulling a leg muscle or two from running lap after lap.

He slugged his way into his bathroom and lazily flipped the light switch on. He grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste. He squeezed the bottle slightly as a fair amount of the paste rested on the brush. He scrubbed his teeth for the standard two minutes that dentists recommend and then rinsed his mouth out.

He turned the light off and slugged his way towards his bed where he laid down and covered up, bringing the covers up to his ears. He turned his lamp off and closed his eyes, drifting off to a deep sleep.

_The bubbly Italian was wearing his maid outfit. Carrying a broom in his right hand, he made his way out to the porch outside. _

_He laid the broomstick on a bench and walked out towards the river. Nobody would notice he was gone, right? _

_Feliciano splashed water on his face, feeling its cool mist. He laid down on the grass and fell asleep on accident. _

_When he woke up he was laying on the ground back at the house. But he was in the room that Roderich usually stuck him in if he disobeyed or done something bad. _

_He sighed. He knew he shouldn't have been stupid to sneak off without asking and leaving some chores unfinished. _

_The door flew open. The Austrian motioned for Feliciano to get back to work. For the rest of the day, Feliciano made sure not to screw anything else up, let alone get in anybody's way. When Roderich dismissed him from doing chores for the day, Feliciano went and took a bath, then decided to go back outside._

_He happened to run into the little blonde boy that happened to be the personification of the Holy Roman Empire. _

_"Hello!" the Italian gleefully said as he hugged the other. _

_"Oh, hello." _

_The two nations embraced one other. _

_"Hey, Feli?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Would you like to look at the stars with me tonight?"_

_"I'd love to!" _

_The two boys walked out away from the house to where they were alone, and sat and looked at the stars. _

_"There's the Big Dipper!" the blonde pointed to it at the sky. _

_Feliciano looked up at him and smiled._

_..._

_"Feliciano..." Ludwig said with a serious but saddened face. "There's something that I've been keeping from you for awhile now..." The German looked downwards at his feet. "I...I'm the Holy Roman Empire."_

The Italian shot up out of bed with tears in his eyes. Everything was only a dream. From his memories of his past lover to his best friend. It couldn't possibly be true, right? After all, it was just a dream.

Feliciano started sobbing. He always tried to keep thoughts of his so called 'ex' out of his mind. But after having that dream, things just became worse for him.


	8. Uh-oh

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

**8/100  
Theme: Uh-oh...  
Characters: Chibitalia & Chibimano**

"Lovi! We're going to visit you're little sister today!" Antonio announced waking the small child from his slumber.

"You bastard I was having a good dream and you woke me up and ruined everything!" Lovino got up from his twin-sized bed and started hitting the Spaniard's legs. "Why must you be the bane of my day?! I hate you!"

"Now, now Lovi. If you're good today I'll let Bella be the one to babysit you tomorrow while I'm away."

The child's face turned bright red. 'B-Bella babysitting me? I'll get to see Bella! Ahh she's so pretty! Maybe I can get her to kiss me again!' he thought.

Antonio started chuckling. "You're face is so red, Lovino! You look like a tomato!" Antonio's chuckling soon became a loud, obnoxious laughter.

"Sh-shut up you jerk!" Lovino yelled at him. "Don't laugh at me!" He pouted. "Aww, I'm sorry Lovino." The elder patted the Italian's head. "I'll make you some churros later. For now we have to get you ready. You wanna look nice for your sister, don't you?" Antonio walked to Lovino's closet and pulled out his usual maid dress.

"Hmph."

"Here you go, Lovino. I'm giving you five minutes to put this on." Antonio laid the dress down on Lovino's bed and walked out of his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. "Bastard. He doesn't even know that I'm a boy!" the Italian mumbled as he stripped off his nightwear and put his dress on. He put the apron on last, then sat down to slip his socks and shoes on.

Antonio knocked on his door. "Are you done, Lovi?"

"Yes I'm done! And stop calling me Lovi! I don't like it!" the tempered boy yelled.

His door was opened. "Come on then, I told Roderich that we'd be there by noon."

Lovino groaned and walked with Antonio. It was already 9:45 AM and it was supposedly going to take awhile to get where they needed to go.

Once they arrived at their destination, it was already fifteen past noon. Roderich led the two nations inside the house.

"Now Lovi, be nice to your sister, and do not, I repeat, do not make any messes. Do you understand me?" Antonio said sternly. He meant well business this time.

"Yeah whatever." Lovino walked off from his guardian, looking for his brother.

"If you're looking for your sister, she's outside." The young boy turned around to see the Austrian looking down upon him.

Lovino opened up the back door and stepped outside. He saw Feliciano in the distance. "Hey *fratello!" the younger one greeted, waving his arms. He glared as his brother ran up to him and hugged him.

"Don't. Touch. Me." he said with an annoyed tone to his voice. "What's wrong?" Feliciano asked him. "I didn't even wanna come here! But that tomato bastard told me we were and he even woke me up! Usually I'm the one that wakes him up!"

Feliciano had a sad look on his face. "O-Oh... I'm sorry..." the young nation had tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "No don't cry, stupid." Lovino tried to keep his brother from spilling his feelings but it didn't work.

Feliciano started whimpering and sniffling. "I said I was sorry!" Lovino grabbed the smaller Italian and hugged him. 'Ah.. I hate hugging people... But... he is my brother after all...' he thought.

Feliciano hugged his brother back. "I love you big brother!" he said happily. "I...I..." Lovino started. "You what?" "I love you too!"

"Yay! That makes me happy!" Feliciano grabbed his brother's hand and started dragging him along to one side of the house. "Lovino, there's somebody I'd like you to meet!"

Once the two brothers made a stop, Feliciano cleared his throat.

A blonde boy in their age group turned around. "Oh, hello Feli! Who is this?"

"This is my big brother, Lovino!"

"Hello Lovino. It's nice to meet you." the blonde smiled at him. 'I wonder why he's wearing a dress if he's a boy though...' he thought to himself.

The older Italian scoffed. "Whatever, bastard." he said and walked off.

"Wait! Lovino!" the younger Italian called after him, then turned around facing the other male. "I'm so sorry! He acts like this!" Feliciano apologized and quickly ran off after his brother.

"Stupid jerk!" Lovino yelled and started ripping up flowers from the garden.

"Fratello! What are you doing?!" Feliciano stopped running but kept walking so he could get a clear view of his brother. "Wait! No, fratello stop! Stop it!" the young Italian ran and pulled his brother away from the garden patch. "You torn up Roderich's flowers!"

"I don't care what I did! I wanna go home! I hate it!"

"Guys! What's all the yelling about?!" Antonio, Roderich, and Elizabeta all came outside to see the garden had been torn up. From looking at Lovino's hands, it was obvious that he had done it.

"Uh oh..." Feliciano said.

"Lovino Vargas! You're in big trouble! I can't believe you'd do such a thing! Bella won't be coming to babysit tomorrow!" Antonio was furious with him.

The Italian scoffed. "Yeah whatever. Stupid bastard."

"I'm so sorry she did this! It won't happen again!" Antonio apologized for Lovino's actions since he knew Lovino wouldn't apologize himself.

Elizabeta was quick to forgive. "That's okay! Maybe she's just upset about something, you should try talking it over with her later tonight!" She smiled sweetly.

Roderich, on the other hand, wasn't too happy about what had happened. "That child needs to be instructed better. Discipline her better!" After giving his opinion, he walking inside.

"Lovino, say bye to your sister. We're leaving immediately." Antonio instructed him.

"Bye Feliciano." the young boy said.

"Bye Lovino! I had fun even though it only lasted for a short time!" his brother walked up to him and hugged him.

Once the two nations arrived back home, Antonio gave Lovino a long talk about the whole deal.

When nightfall came, Lovino sighed before crawling into bed. Something seemed odd about the boy that his brother introduced him to.

* * *

***Fratello (Italian) - Brother**


	9. 4:29 PM

**I've used Italy quite a bit... I need to use the Nordics sometime! I apologize in advance if this makes anybody cry... **

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

**9/100  
Theme: 4:29 PM  
Characters: Italy & Germany**

Ludwig couldn't believe what had happened.

Here he stood in a church. Flowers everywhere. Everyone wearing black. He looked down upon the lifeless body in its casket. He started shedding tears. He never thought this day in time would've came so soon.

_Flashback_

"Okay, Feliciano. Training is extra important today. I'll be showing you how to use a gun, and more importantly, how to defend yourself. I can't always be there to protect you, even though I wish I could, and this way, you can protect yourself and the ones you love."

"Yes, sir!" The brunette saluted his friend. "Does this mean I don't have to run laps now?"

"No, Feli. You still have to run. It's the usual five laps, and if you can make it six, I'll allow you to run only four tomorrow, but only just this once."

Feliciano's had his usual smile on his face. "Okie dokie! Then once we get done with training today, I'll make us pasta for lunch!" He jogged to the path that they normally run on. 'I'm sure I'll make it six! I can barely run five but he said I'll only have to run four tomorrow!' he thought.

Ludwig had already ran his first lap once Feliciano started. "Run at an even pace! Don't stop or slow down!" he yelled back at the Italian who was only jogging.

Feliciano picked up his pace to catch up to his friend, but ended up losing his breathe quicker and became tired faster than normal. "Ludwig! Ludwig slow down!" he called after him.

The German slowed his pace and let Feliciano catch up to him. "Thank you!" Feliciano said with glee.

The two ran their laps, and Feliciano was able to run six with a little motivation from Ludwig. They came to a halt once Feliciano finished his sixth. He panted hard and started chugging his water he brought with him.

"Okay, Feli. Its time to start training with a gun." Ludwig announced to his friend whom was still panting. "Yes..." the Italian paused for a moment to catch his breath. "...sir!" Feliciano he saluted him once more.

"Come on then." Ludwig grabbed his bag along with Feliciano's. "I'll carry your bag for you too since you ran that extra lap." Ludwig was feeling rather generous today.

"Thank you, Luddy!" Feliciano hugged his sweaty friend.

Once the two countries got to Ludwig's backyard, he sat the bags down on the ground, then walked to his back door. "I'll be back, Feli. I have to go get the gun."

Feliciano waited patiently for Ludwig. He looked around at the scenery. Looking up at the clouds, he started picking out shapes. 'That one looks like a bunny!' he thought as he looked at one of the floating clouds. 'And that one looks like a heart!' He smiled childishly.

Ludwig came back outside, holding a loaded pistol. "Now, Feliciano, this is a loaded pistol. I have several other guns, but with you, I'm having you use this one." He walked towards the shorter nation and pointed to a target that was about 25 feet away. "See that target? You're gonna learn to aim for the middle. With humans, you aim for the head or heart. But for now, it'll be the center. Today I'm just showing you how to aim."

"Veee~! Okay!" the brunette was excited out learning how to handle a gun.

"Now, watch me." Ludwig pointed the gun at the target, and rested his finger on the trigger. With ease, he squeezed it and the gun fired. There was a hole in the target, but it wasn't in the middle. Feliciano noticed. "You didn't get it in the center, Ludwig!" he commented. "Yes, I'm aware of that. I missed the center so you could hit it."

"Oh, okay!" The Italian took the gun from Ludwig's hands. "This is heavy..." he complained.

"*Ja, it is. Pressing the trigger will be hard at first, but you'll get the hang of it after awhile."

Feliciano pointed the gun at the target, and tried squeezing the trigger. But it failed him. "Ludwig this is hard!" he whined. "Don't whine about it. Its fine, just squeeze really hard." the blonde said. "Okayyy..." Feliciano let the last consonant drag a bit.

He tried squeezing once more, but still failed at his attempt. He turned the gun around to where it was pointing at him, and started trying to squeeze the trigger. Ludwig saw what he was doing. "Feliciano! Don't-" his words were cut off by a gunshot.

The Italian stood for a good five seconds before falling to the ground coughing.

"Oh.. **mein gott... Feli..." Ludwig had tears streaming down his face. He looked down at his friend, who also has tears streaming down his eyes and the sides of his head.

"L-Ludwig... Am I going to die?" Feliciano asked the German.

Ludwig didn't know what to say to him. He looked at where the blood was gushing from. The bullet had went in close to the brunette's heart. "I...I don't know Feli..." Ludwig started crying.

"H...hey... Ludwig... Everything's gonna be okay." Feliciano smiled at his friend, trying to make him feel better. He smiled, even though he was in a lot of pain. He didn't want to see Ludwig cry. He wanted to see him smile one last time before he died. Ludwig noticed him smiling, and it warmed his heart. Seeing Feliciano brace through all of this pain meant something to him. The Italian wasn't so weak after all.

Feliciano started coughing up blood. "Ludwig... I just want you to know... that... I love you.. You were the bestest friend I have ever had. I'm glad I get to see you right now. Do me a favor, and tell everyone that I love them, and I'll miss them.. especially ***fratello." The Italian continued coughing up blood. The amount became larger within seconds. "B-bye L...Ludwig..."

Feliciano closed his eyes and took his last breath. Ludwig looked at his watch. It read '4:29 PM'.

* * *

***Ja (German) - Yes**

****Mein Gott (German) - My God**

*****Fratello (Italian) - Brother**

* * *

**ITALY IS NOT DEAD FOR THE REST OF THE CHALLENGE DON'T WORRY!  
****I came so close to crying when writing this. Italy is one of my top favorite characters and all I've done with him so far is make him suffer. I need to start writing more fluff and happiness now.. DX**


	10. Ice cream

**I finally wrote fluff! But y'all just watch me. It'll go back to depression real quick. (Partially because I figured out I like writing in those genres as well besides romance..)**

**I don't own Hetalia. (I know this disclaimer must get annoying)**

* * *

**10/100**  
**Theme: Ice cream**  
**Characters: Prussia & Canada**

"Alright, everybody listen up! I know these meetings usually are hectic but this time can we please, just please focus for today?! We have really important matters that are needing to be discussed!"

Gilbert yawned. "Come on, West! It'll be boring if we have to focus during a meeting. I know I'm no longer a country but I like coming to these things just so I can harass Elizabeta, not focus on the world's issues."

The Hungarian shot a glare towards the albino. "Care to repeat that again, bird boy?!"

"Ouch. That was so not awesome Eliza! I can't believe you'd call me that!"

"Shut up! You're the one that started it! You're really lucky that I don't have my frying pan with me right now or else I'd knock the-"

"Okay, Eliza. You can stop now. There really is no point in arguing about this." Roderich interrupted.

"I'm just saying he should watch his mouth." she mumbled in response.

Ludwig sighed. "Gilbert, don't be a distraction, and you should really respect Elizabeta."

"Thank you, Ludwig!" she exclaimed.

"I do respect her. She's just not as awesome as me."

"Okay, since we didn't get far, or get anywhere really.. as usual.. we will be canceling.. as usual.. So you all can leave." the German gathered his papers and left.

"LUDWIG! LUDWIG WAIT FOR ME!" Feliciano screamed from the other side of the room as he ran towards the exit to catch up with him. His brother noticed he forgot his papers. "Stupid Feli.. you just had to leave with that damn potato bastard... again..." Lovino grabbed his and Feliciano's papers and headed out the exit, Antonio following behind him. "Lovino! Let's go get some lunch together!" he said in his normal, cheery voice. "Fucking bastard..." Lovino mumbled.

Elizabeta and Roderich got up to leave. On their way out, Elizabeta smacked Gilbert upside the head only to earn a smirk from the Prussian. Each country got up at their own pace and left the meeting room. Gilbert was about to leave, thinking he was the last one out, when suddenly he turned around to see someone else.

"GAH! You scared me! It was just you Matthew.. So, what do you need from the awesome me?"

The Canadian was quite shocked Gilbert even knew who he was since nobody else did. "Y-you can see me?!" he exclaimed, although it wasn't really loud.

"Of course I can see you. I always see you. You're just way too quiet. Why don't you ever talk at the meetings?"

Matthew was quite shocked at what Gilbert said. 'He can always see me?!' he thought.

Matthew actually had something for the guy. He didn't know why, though. It started out as a small crush. He would always look at Gilbert in the meetings, though he never knew Gilbert seen him.

Matthew's cheeks were a shade a light pink. 'I wonder... no... no don't get your hopes up, Matt! This is probably all just a dream. He wouldn't see you. No! He wouldn't! I'm just imagining this...' he thought.

"Hello? Matthew?"

"Huh? Oh.. S-sorry Gilbert..."

"It's fine! So anyways, answer my question, okay? What do you need from the awesome me?" he repeated himself, folding his arms.

"Oh.. uh... well... I w-was wondering if you'd... like to go get ice cream with me..."

"Sure! I'm free!" the Prussian put his arm around Matthew's shoulder and started walking to the nearest ice cream parlor.

'He's touching me..' the Canadian thought as he blushed a tiny bit.

The nation and ex-nation ordered their ice cream. Gilbert had mint chocolate chip on a cone while Matthew had strawberry in a small cup. The two walked to the park with it and sat on a bench.

Gilbert looked over at Matthew who was slowly eating his ice cream. 'Should I tell him?' he thought. 'What if he doesn't like me back?'

Matthew noticed him looking. "D-did I get ice cream on my face?" he asked, instantly becoming embarrassed.

"No.."

"Oh."

Gilbert finished his ice cream in silence. Once Matthew finished his ice cream, the two ended up exchanging glances.

Gilbert cleared his throat and planted a cheesy smirk on his face. "Thanks for asking the awesome me to hang out with you! I had a fun! We should definitely hang out again some other time!"

"Y-yeah. I had fun too."

The Prussian looked down for a few seconds, then into the Canadian's violet eyes with a serious expression. "Matthew, there's something I gotta. say.."

"O-okay.." Matthew responded sheepishly. 'He looks serious.. I've never seen this side of him before.. its different.' he thought.

"How should I put this? Hm.." Gilbert stopped looking serious and started smirking.

Matthew blinked a couple of times. 'Oh.. now he's back to his usual self again..'

"Oh! I got it!..." the taller male paused for dramatic effect. "The awesome me thinks that you're awesome! Just not as awesome as me of course! The awesome me also has a crush on you and decided to confess today! I love you Mattie!"

Matthew's face turned bright red as he smiled. "I love you too, Gilbert!" he quickly hugged the other male.

Gilbert grabbed the small male and pulled him close. He closed his eyes and leaned in, pressing his lips against Matthew's.

"Please, be mine Mattie!"

"Yes, of course!"


	11. Fav TV Show

***READ PLEASE IT'S IMPORTANT: Okay.. so I won't update my 100 Theme Challenge much until I finish at least 2/3 oneshots I have planned! I rushed a tad with theme 11 trying to hurry so I could get it complete and all the works. Since the theme is Fav TV Show, and my favorite TV show happens to be South Park... America's favorite TV show will be South Park as well! :D  
For those who have never seen an episode of South Park, I highly recommend that you watch it!.. Unless you're easily offended then don't because there's tons of offensive things in each episode.. I also don't mean any of the bad things I say about South Park in this short drabble fanfic or whatever you wanna call it, since it's Canada's thoughts, and the way Canadians are portrayed in the show can be offensive if you're Canadian I guess.. but I know a Canadian who loves this show and finds nothing offensive about it. Just whatever floats your boat!**

**I don't own Hetalia, all rights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.  
I don't own South Park, the movie, the theme song, Uncle Fucka, or Blame Canada! All of those belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**

**Warnings: Quite a bit of cussing involved in this one.. So I'm up'ing the rating to M now... ^^'**

* * *

**11/100**  
**Theme: Fav TV Show **  
**Characters: America & Canada**

"Come oooon Mattie! I told you we were gonna watch my favorite TV show together!"

"Wh-what is your favorite TV show?" Matthew shyly asked his brother. Knowing him, it possibly wasn't a very.. good one.. if you know what I mean by that.

"Well.. have you heard of these two awesome dudes?! Their names are Trey Parker and Matt Stone! Or, if you wanna put it this way, the creators of South Park!" The American grinned from ear to ear. "Anyways! Let's not waste time! We have seventeen whole seasons to get through by sunrise!" The loud elder yanked on his brother's hoodie sleeve and pulled him to his living room where he had all of his owned his sets of every season.

"Okay! Starting with season one, episode one!" Alfred took the DVD from Season 1's packaging and inserted it into the DVD player and pressed play. He ran and grabbed popcorn he decided to pre-pop and ran and sat back down just as soon as the intro appeared.

_ALL CHARACTERS AND EVENTS IN THIS SHOW-EVEN THOSE BASED ON REAL PEOPLE-ARE ENTIRELY FICTIONAL. ALL CELEBRITY VOICES ARE IMPERSONATED... POORLY. THE FOLLOWING PROGRAM CONTAINS COARSE LANGUAGE AND DUE TO IT'S CONTENT IT SHOULD NOT BE VIEWED BY ANYONE _

As soon as Matthew finished reading the warning, his stomach churned. 'M-maybe this isn't such a good idea...' he thought to himself.

The intro song started playing as it sounded.. hick? No.. country? Well, whatever it was, there was a man with a guitar that started singing as soon as four elementary school boys hopped on a school bus.

_I'm going down to South Park gonna have myself a time!_

Two of the four boys started singing their lines. One had on a blue hat with a red puffball on top while the other was wearing a green hat.

_Friendly faces everywhere! Humble folks without temptation!_

The man with the guitar started to sing again.

_Going down to South Park gonna leave my woes behind!_

Another one of the four boys, one who appeared to be obese, started to sing his line.

_Ample parking day or night! People spouting "HOWDY NEIGHBOR!"_

The same man sang again.

_Headin' on up to South Park gonna see if I can't unwind! _

The four boys got off of the school bus and the one wearing an orange parka that literally covered up most of his face ran forward and started singing, unfortunately, it was supposed to sound muffled, but if you listened real close then you could tell what he was saying.

_I like girls with big, fat titties! I like girls with deep vaginas!_

The man with the guitar appeared one last final time, singing his last like in front of the South Park sign with several characters and buildings in the background.

_So come on down to South Park and meet some friends of mine!_

All of a sudden a baby with a weird half-head flew into the sign and made it sort of crooked.

"Wh-what in the?!" Matthew thought. "How could a child say something like that?! The theme song was okay at first.. but.."

"So bro! How did you like the intro?! Pretty catchy, huh?" Alfred stuffed his face with popcorn.

"W-well.. Yes, I suppose.. B-but how could a kid say something so vulgar?"

"Oh! That's throughout the entire series so far! But I'm pretty sure Trey and Matt don't plan to change it anytime soon! I could explain to you the four main characters that you saw in the intro!" Alfred quickly stuffed more popcorn in his mouth and proceeded talking. "S...Stan...blue...Kyle...green...Car-" the American swallowed what he was chewing.

"I-I'm sorry but could you repeat all of that? I couldn't understand what you were saying.."

"Of course! Because when ya don't understand something, you've always got the hero to help you out! So, the kid in the blue hat with the red puffball, his name is Stan. The one with the green hat is Kyle. The fat one is Cartman. The perverted one in the orange coat is Kenny. Any questions before we move on?"

"N-no..."

"Okay! I'll just resume the episode then!" Alfred let the series continue playing until they got to a certain episode that Matthew didn't care for..

"H-hey.. Alfred..."

"Hm?"

"W-Why do the Canadians in the series have those weird heads and.. just look completely different from everybody else?"

"Oh.. I don't know.. I think Trey or matt either one thought it would be fun to make fun of Canadians I guess."

This made Matthew upset. "I-I don't like how my people are personified in this cartoon... S-sorry if I'm being too rude.."

"Oh.. Well... I'm sorry.. Nothing I can do there.. Besides! We haven't even watched the movie! I almost forgot about that!"

'There's a movie, too?!" the younger one thought to himself.

Alfred decided to go ahead and watch the movie. Matthew watched it, realized that the first part takes place in the movies because the four main boys wanted to see a foreign film.. from Canada... which didn't make Matthew's opinion any better. The most popular Canadian characters in the show, Terrance and Phillip, had a movie called Asses of Fire. It was all fart jokes and toilet humor, one thing Matthew didn't like about it. They were cussing at each other, left and right, calling each other a Pig Fucker or a Donkey-raping Shit Eater. Then came that song that he despised.

_Shut your fucking face, uncle fucker! _

_You're a cock-sucking, ass-licking uncle fucker! _

_You're an Uncle Fucker yes its true, nobody fucks uncles quite like you! _

Matthew couldn't stand it. That song just kept getting worse and worse. Until finally the torture was over, or so he thought...

Throughout a few minutes into the movie, the one orange coat kid died, but he always died, went to Hell, and the parents were outraged. It was because of the Canadian movie the kids seen, and since it was rated R, they may have learned a few, bad things from it. The parents eventually broke out in song during their meeting.

_Times have changed!_

_Our kids are getting worse!_

_They won't obey the parents they just wanna fart and curse!_

_Should be blame the government?!_

_Or blame society?!_

_Or should we blame the images on TV?!_

_NO!_

_Blame Canada! (Blame Canada!)_

_With all their beady little eyes and flapping heads so full of lies! _

_Blame Canada! (Blame Canada!) _

_We need to form a full assault!_

_It's Canada's fault! _

Matthew became angry. 'Stupid hosers! I can't believe Alfred likes this! It's offensive to my own country! I hate how us Canadians are portrayed in this film! How could this even be a film?!' He questioned himself in his head.

But to Matthew's own luck, Alfred begged him to stay for the whole movie, then agreed on turning it off afterwards. Matthew was definitely not a fan of South Park from what he had watched.


	12. Hold My Hand

**I haven't updated this in a week because I was writing two different oneshots for Valentine's Day. But now that those are out of the way I can work on this again! I usually write these within an hour or so, and it may seem rushed a tad. But that's because I write them right before I go to sleep, and I'm tired so I don't focus as well. GerIta is my OTP (well one of them) and I may write more pairings in this thing. w**

**I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

**12/100  
Theme: Hold My Hand  
Characters: Germany & Italy**

"Hey Ludwig! Why don't we go to the movies! We haven't done it in awhile!" Feliciano poked his blonde boyfriend's cheek with his finger to grab his attention.

"Nein(1), I have to read this book today. It's due back at the library tomorrow and I've been busy with work that I couldn't read it."

Feliciano pouted. "Aww come on! Please! The library will always let you check it back out! Let's go watch the newest movie! Please, please, please!" The Italian grabbed Ludwig by his arm and tried pulling him up out of his seat. "Come on, Luddy! I really wanna go to the movies with you." Ludwig closed his book at looked at Feliciano's pouty face. How could he resist the adorable look his boyfriend was giving him? "Ja(2), ja. Fine. We'll go see a movie." Feliciano's eyes lit up as if he were looking at a million bucks. "Yay! Let's get going so we can get there in time!" He hugged Ludwig tightly and grabbed ahold of his hand. The two walked to the theater and looked at all of the movies that were available to see within the next fifteen minutes.

"Hey, Ludwig, how about we see that one?" Feliciano pointed to a movie poster that showed an image of a girl wearing a wedding dress, unaware of the masked murderer standing behind her getting ready to strike at her at any given moment. "Are you sure on that one? Feli, it's a horror movie." Feliciano blinked for a second, then examined the poster carefully. "Si!(3) Of course!" Ludwig walked with the brunette up to the ticket counter and bought two tickets. "Are you positive you wanna see this?" Ludwig asked his boyfriend again. "I already said yes. I'm gonna watch the whole thing without getting scared! It's just a movie after all anyways!" Feliciano put his hands on his hips and stuck his chest out like some superhero would. Ludwig smirked. "Sure, Feli. Sure."

"I'll buy the popcorn!" Feliciano gave the worker money for the popcorn. Once he retrieved the popcorn, he and Ludwig went and seated themselves. The trailers for upcoming movies were playing and Feliciano thought it would be fun to catch popcorn in his mouth. "Ve~! Look Luddy!" The Italian opened his mouth wide and tried to catch the piece of popcorn but it wound up on the floor with all the other pieces. "Feliciano, it's dark in here. You're dropping all of our popcorn on the floor." He looked down beside his feet to find dozens of popcorn pieces on scattered around him. "Oopsie my bad!" Ludwig just shook his head.

Within the minute the movie had begun to play. Ludwig looked over at Feliciano whom was occupied by the movie. It was a good thing he chose for them to sit in the very back, away from everybody, because he knew his Italian lover's reactions to this sort of stuff.

The movie started out calm, like most do. There was the bride whom was getting ready for her wedding. All of her bridesmaids were surrounding her, gossiping away about what was happening on social media sites. The wedding then starting and the bridesmaids already walked down the isle. The groom stood on stage waiting patiently for his bride to walk down the isle. Just as soon as the organ began to play "Here Comes the Bride" a gunshot was heard and there was chaos in the chapel. The bride heard the gunshot and wanted to get to the groom as fast as possible but found that the door had been locked and she was stuck inside the dressing room.

Feliciano was sitting really still, watching closely. His hand felt shaky went he grabbed ahold of his boyfriend. "Ludwig, hold my hand." The German looked over at his boyfriend in the dark theater and grabbed ahold of his hand tightly and gave it a squeeze to reassure him everything was alright.

The movie continued to show chaos inside of the chapel as guests got shot, but no gunman was found in sight. The groom was trying to get to the bride but couldn't get the door open and was unaware he was being watched.

Feliciano squeezed Ludwig's hand as hard as he could once everything in the movie became silent. The only noises heard were the groom's breathes that he was taking. He continued staring at the movie screen until the loud gunshot had been heard and the groom fell to the ground dead. Feliciano didn't scream but his eyes formed tears really quickly. He continued holding Ludwig's hand throughout most of the movie, until the very end.

The bride was hiding in the room, not aware of the murderer hiding in the closet. There were two men at the chapel, the masked murderer hiding in the closet and his henchman who killed the groom and everyone in the chapel.

The bride was tired and thought that nobody was in the chapel. She closed her eyes, as the masked murderer crept up behind her. 'No...' Feliciano thought. The masked murderer had an axe in his right hand. Just as soon as the bride looked up to see him the swung his axe at her neck as she cried out in agony. Feliciano screamed shortly after she did. "NOOOO! LUDWIG HOLD ME!" He threw the popcorn he was holding up into the air and quickly hid his face in Ludwig's chest.

The blonde caressed his lover's back and comforted him, saying soothing things to calm him. The next thing he knew, Feliciano fell asleep on him. Ludwig shook his head. "Dummer Junge(4)." He said and looked up to see everyone in the theater looking their way.

* * *

**1. Nein (German) - No**

**2. Ja (German) - Yes**

**3. Si (Italian) - Yes**

**4. Dummer Junge (German) - Silly boy**


	13. Park

**Something short. I became a little lazy.. forgive me!**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

**13/100**  
**Theme: Park**  
**Characters: Chibi! Romano, Spain, Belgium**

Antonio was sound asleep one early morning. He had been tending all of his tomato plants the day before and was tuckered. A certain little boy always woke up before him. Lovino crept into his sleeping guardian's room and stood still for a second, watching him sleep. 'He's a lot nicer when he's not talking or making noise.' the child thought to himself. His tummy rumbled, demanding food. Lovino ran and jumped up onto Antonio's bed, body slamming into him and waking him up.

"I want breakfast!" The sleepy man under him moved his head around. "Just five more min.." the Spaniard mumbled groggily, still half-asleep. "Stupid bastard." Lovino stood up on top of Antonio and started jumping on him. "BREAKFAST! I SAID I WANT BREAKFAST!" Antonio opened his eyes and rubbed them. "Good morning, Lovi! Did you sleep well?" the cheery, yet tired brunette asked. "Hmph. Just make me breakfast already." Lovino mumbled.

Antonio sat up and smiled. "What are you so happy about?" Lovino remarked. "Didn't you remember that we were supposed to meet Bella in the park for a picnic later today?" Lovino looked away from Antonio, face flushed. "U-uhh.." Antonio chuckled. "Well she's bringing the food. But I'll make you your breakfast, and then you have to take a bath before we go." Lovino frowned. "I don't wanna take a bath!" he pouted. "Now, Lovi. You wanna smell nice for Bella don't you?" The Italian's face turned a bright shade of red. "Sh-shut up, bastard." Lovino hid his face. "Aww you're blushing!" Antonio teased. "Am not!" Lovino got down from Antonio's bed and went to the dining room.

...

After Antonio finished cooking Lovino's breakfast and served it to him, the child scoffed down every bit of it quickly and ran towards the bathroom. He turned the water on to a warm temperature and took off all his clothes. He got into the tub and washed his hair under the running faucet, then washed his body with soap, making sure to use "extra so he'll smell extra good."

Lovino got out and dried off, then put on a fresh clean change of clothing, the best that he owned, that is. There was a knock on his bedroom door. "Lovi?" Antonio called his name. "What do you want now?" Antonio opened up the child's door. "Ah, you're ready, I see. We'll leave to go to the park in a few minutes." Antonio walked away leaving the door wide open. "Jerk. He didn't even shut the door!" Lovino complained and walked out after him.

Shortly, the two men, or man and child, left for the park. The arrived seeing Bella waiting for them.

"Hey Toni! Hey Lovi!" she waved at them. Lovino smiled and ran over and gave her a hug. "How's little Lovino been doing?!" she asked the boy. "I've been good except for tomato bastard he's annoying and he won't ever shut up!" Bella giggled and looked over at the Spaniard who was rubbing the back of his neck. "Toni is just trying to raise you. He's gonna make sure you're strong someday!" Lovino blushed a little. "So how's your Spanish been coming along since I saw you last?" Lovino looked away. "I... might not have been practicing..." he said quietly. "What's that?" Bella questioned. "N-nothing.." the Italian boy mumbled. "Okay, sweetie" Bella patted the boy's head and his face turned bright red.

"Oi, chica I'm pretty sure Lovino has a crush on you." Antonio said loudly. Bella smiled and nodded. "I know. He's so adorable though! You're so lucky to have him with you!" Lovino overheard their conversation and thought about what they were saying. "Yeah, Lovino's one of a kind alright!" Antonio and Bella laughed.

Bella looked back down at the child. "Ready to eat some lunch?" Lovino nodded and sat down on the blanket that she had laid out.

...

As soon as they were all done, Antonio decided for him and Lovino to go back home. "Tell Bella bye." he said.

"Adiós hermoso! Lástima que no me beses en esta ocasión!(1)" the Italian said and blew Belgian a kiss before he and Antonio left.

* * *

**1. Adiós hermoso! Lástima que no me beses en esta ocasión! (Spanish) - Bye beautiful! Too bad you didn't kiss me this time around!**


	14. Clone

**I gave comedy a shot! But it's not my best.. I'm better off writing romance more than anything. .**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

**14/100:**  
**Theme: Clone**  
**Characters: England, etc.**

"So Iggy! Bro, why did ya call us all up here?" Alfred looked at the Brit with a questioned look on his face. "You see, Alfred. I was flipping through one of my books the other day. I found a new spell, and I really need to try it out on somebody." All of the nations he invited over to his house paled. "So who would like to be my guinea pig?" he questioned his guests. All of them fell silent, and stared at him. Most had a terrified expression, while Ivan had his usual childish smile on his face. Lovino looked pissed off and didn't even want to be at Arthur's place. "Dude, I don't think you should be testing your spells out on people. You could kill one of us." Alfred mentioned. "He could kill us?!" Feliciano began to panic. "I knew coming to Arthur's place was a bad idea I'm going to die! Ludwig help me!" the Italian hid behind the tall German and clung onto him tightly. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Nobody's going to die! If this spell turns out to be successful then we'll celebrate by eating some of my delicious scones!" Arthur grabbed his wand and everyone that was in his range scattered away from him. "I don't think serving your scones to everyone is a good way to celebrate." Francis remarked. "Shut up, Frog!" Arthur retorted. "Dude, he's right. Last time you made scones Matthew got a stomach virus. Besides, the scones taste like petrified couch stuffing." Alfred explained. "What?! No they don't! And who the hell is Matthew?!" Arthur screamed. Alfred facepalmed. "I don't know who Matthew is either." Feliciano said, peeking his head out from behind Ludwig.

"I think it would be best if I brought Raivis here for you to test your spell on, да*?" Ivan piped up. Arthur took a moment to respond. "Yeah, or I could try it out on someone who's already here." There was a knock on Arthur's front door. "BIG BROTHER! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER! WE'LL SOON BE MARRIED! NOTHING CAN BREAK US APART!" Ivan started to panic. He motioned for the nations to keep quiet about his presence and whispered something to Arthur.

The so-called British gentlemen walked to his front door. "Natalia, Ivan isn't here anymore. He left to go visit..." Arthur paused for a second. "..to visit Alfred. " he finished. "Oh! Okay! Thank you for the details!" He peeked out of the window and seen Natalia leave. Ivan let a sigh of relief. "Спасибо*, Arthur." The Brit went back to the main subject again. "Now then, who wants me to test the spell out on them?" he asked. "What does the spell do?" Feliciano questioned. "Well, it's a cloning spell." Arthur said. "Well whatever you do, don't clone Feliciano, ja*? One of him is already enough." Ludwig said. "Don't clone Feliciano? Listen here you damn potato eater, if it's anything, the one that shouldn't be cloned is you. You think you're tough shit but you're not. I honestly don't understand what my fucking brother sees in you." Lovino complained. Ludwig kept his cool and simply ignored the grumpy Italian while Feliciano tried to calm him down. "Ve~ come on fratello* I think you need a hug." Feliciano wrapped his arms around his older brother. "Don't touch me, dammit!" Lovino squirmed in his brother's arms.

Arthur was getting a headache from all of the commotion. "Guys can we please focus here? This is really important for me!" Francis walked up behind him and rested his hand upon his shoulder. "Looks like your plan backfired on you." The Frenchman started laughing. "Damn! I just wanted to test this out! How about I test it out on you, stupid Frog!" Arthur waved his wand around rapidly and shot out a force of energy. The energy ball bounced around on the walls before finally hitting an object. Everyone was startled by the sudden burst of energy and was lying on the floor, covering their heads as if they were preparing for a tornado.

Once everything was calm and quiet, everyone looked up and at themselves to make sure nothing had happened to them. "Thank God that's over! At least nothing bad happened to any of us!" Alfred tried brightening the mood. Arthur sighed in relief. "Hey Ludwig I didn't die!" Feliciano happily exclaimed. Everyone was pretty happy that nothing happened. Well, they thought nothing happened.

"Hey assholes." Everyone turned their heads to see a second Lovino in the room. "Shit!" Lovino yelled. "See?! Now I have a clone of myself! Arthur get rid of it!" Arthur scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, about that.. I don't know how." Lovino about flipped. His clone looked him over and scoffed. Everyone just stared at the two identical Italians. "Dammit Arthur! Seriously! GET RID OF THIS THING!" Arthur quickly grabbed one of his spell books and flipped through it. Once he found the spell he waved his wand around and zapped Lovino's clone. Within seconds his clone disappeared. Lovino, whom was essentially pissed, left to go home. Alfred walked over to Arthur and wrapped his arm around him. "Dude, please don't ever use people for your guinea pigs ever again." he told him.

* * *

**да [Da] (Russian) - Yes**

**Спасибо [Spasibo] (Russian) - Thank you**

**Ja (German) - Yes**


	15. Red

**Okay, these are gonna be shorter from now on, instead of writing full detailed one-shots. About 500 words or longer. Nothing as long as 2,000 probably. Plus, my paragraphs are becoming longer, and so that doesn't take up as much space. ^^'**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

**15/100:  
Theme: Red  
Characters: America & 2P! America**

"Yo! Oliver! I'm gonna be heading out for a few hours!" Allen grabbed his nailed bat and examined it. The nails in the end were bent in all different shapes, and covered in dried blood of his many victims. But today, he had a special one in mind. He smirked and slipped on his black combat boots over his feet. "Where are you going?" his brother asked him. "None of your damn business, Matt!" Allen remarked rudely. Matt frowned. "Someone has a stick up their ass today." he said as he walked away. "You better shut the fuck up or else you'll end up being on my 'To Die' list someday!" Allen yelled from where he remained standing.

Oliver walked in the room, holding out a jar. "You know the rules, Allen, no swearing. You shouldn't use such foul language." The tanned brunette rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me what to do, old man. I'm 19!" Oliver sighed. "You know I thought I raised you better than this. Now pay up." Allen groaned. "Fine." he scowled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out two $1 bills. "Matt swore too, you know." Allen mentioned to the short, strawberry blonde man in front of him. "Thank you!" Oliver went to find Matt and Allen took his chance to leave. He lowered his shades down, covering his eyes as he walked out the door.

Walking through the neighborhood, he spotted one of the few girls that lived there. She wore her long, sandy hair in a fishtail braid. Every time she saw Allen, she swooned. He just simply winked at her and continued with whatever he was doing. He wandered if anybody even noticed how dangerous his bat is. As soon as Allen reached the dark alley that went straight to Alfred's house, he stopped for a moment. Normally the alley was quiet, but this time it had been noisy. Then he heard someone begging and pleading to let them go, only to be followed by a scream afterwards. He peeked around the corner to find Luciano standing over some guy who looked to be about 16 years old. He has short, red curly hair and his cheeks had freckles on them. "So you're the one behind this, huh?" Allen started. "Allen.. What the hell are you doing here?!" Luciano shot him a glare. "On my way to Alfred's house.. ya know.. for some stuff." Allen grinned, showing his gap where he used to have one of his molars. Luciano shrugged. "Just get out of my site before things get nasty between us again. I'd really hate for someone like you to end up losing their life.. there's probably a girl.. no scratch that.. two or three girls you're probably going off and fucking each and every one of them, and they'd be upset to hear about your death." Allen chuckled a bit. "Yeah, maybe I am. But you'll never know because you only worry about running your stinkin' Mafia.. which by the way is made up of prostitutes and probably sex slaves of yours.. but I think I took it too far, so I'll let you be. Until we see each other again, Luciano." Allen took off running, leaving a pissed off Italian behind. "I'll get you back next time, you stupid American." he hissed under his breath. Allen reached Alfred's house, sneaking in through an open window.

...

The blonde male took his glasses off and sat them atop the counter in his kitchen. He was unaware of his lurking 2P inside his house. He was hungry and decided to pop some popcorn for a snack. He placed the bag in the microwave and started the timer. Alfred waited impatiently for his popcorn to finish popping. He tapped his fingers on the counter and within the last ten seconds, he grabbed a bowl out of his was unaware of the person hiding just around the corner.

Alfred emptied out the popcorn into the large bowl, getting ready to turn around, he picked up the bowl. Once he turned around an object smacked him in the face, causing him to instantly bleed. He laid on the ground, his head in pain, and his heart beating fast. He took his hand off of his injury, and in his somewhat blurry vision, he could see red on his palm. Allen gave his 1P another good whack to keep him on the ground. Alfred screamed out in pain. "Who are you and what do you what?!" he yelled out, trying to look back up. Allen smirked. "I'm your worst nightmare.. and once I've killed you, then most of my problems will finally be gone! Just close your eyes, it'll all be over soon." Alfred saw in his blurry vision that Allen had raised his bat again. He took another swing at him, damaging the blonde that lay on the ground and making him cough up a good deal of his own blood. Alfred knew he couldn't do anymore. He was going to die. And no matter what went on, the only color he started to see in his vision was red. His own blood, spilling out onto the white kitchen tile. The more Allen struck him with his bat, the more red Alfred saw. His vision finally went black, and within a split second, he was motionless. Just a limp body was all that was left of him. Allen left the same way he came in, making sure that all of the entrances were locked. He sighed in relief. "Glad that's over."


	16. Friends

**Using a character that I haven't used yet this time! I don't know a whole lot about South Korea.. so forgive me.. but I looked up some info on him thanks to Google, so hopefully it's alright. ^^'  
I seen a picture of him, China, and Russia and so that's how I got the idea to use them for this theme. :)**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

**16/100:  
Theme: Friends  
Characters: South Korea, China, & Russia**

The young Korean decided on inviting his big brother Yao over. He dialed the elder nation's number, having the phone ring several times before he actually picked up. "Nǐ hǎo*. This is Yao Wang, the country of China." "Hello Yao!" Yong Soo chirped excitedly into the phone. "Oh, hello there. How are you doing today?" Yao replied. "I'm great. I was wondering if you'd like to come over for a visit! We can watch dramas and play video games!" Yong Soo smiled at the thought. "Of course, just as long as you don't grope me." The young nation's eyes lit up as he smiled as big as his head. "Oh! Bring your Russian friend along with you! Then we can have our own little party and watch dramas all night!" Yao sighed through the phone. "Ivan? Are you sure about that?" Yong Soo thought for a few seconds. "Of course I am! It'll be fun! I'll see you two in awhile." the Korean hung up without letting Yao reply to his sentence.

...

Yao really hoped he could have a day home to himself. But his brother did want him to visit, it's just, why did he want Ivan to come too? He dialed his number and placed his phone up to his ear again. "Привет*! You're speaking to Ivan Braginski, the country of Russia." Yao sighed. "Hey Ivan.." Ivan smiled, but Yao of course didn't know. "Oh! Hello there Yao. Why did you call me this early?" Yao remembered that Ivan lived in Moscow Time. "Well Yong Soo wants me to visit him and he said to bring you along too.." he started to regret telling him. "Oh, how lovely! I'll pack and leave for Seoul right away. See you two in a bit!" Ivan hung up and left his and Yao's conversation in thin air. "Aiyah.. second time in the last 10 minutes.." Yao complained to himself. He shook his head, letting it go, and started packing his own luggage.

...

The tall nation finished packing his things for his trip to South Korea. He walked into the room that the Baltics shared. "Toris, Raivis, and Eduard.. I'll be making my way to visit a Im Yong Soo's place for a day. I'll be in Seoul overnight, and you three need to watch over my house while I'm gone. Make sure Natalia doesn't try to sneak in and if she does come, then ward her off." Toris trembled a bit. "Y-yes S-sir." Ivan smiled. "Good." The nation walked over to a very shaky and nervous Raivis and placed his hand atop his small head. "You be good this time around, okay?" He started adding pressure to the Latvian's head. "Y-yes M-Mr..." Ivan kept adding pressure to the poor guy's head, squeezing it harder by the second. As he added pressure, he simply smiled as if it were no big deal. After thirty seconds passed, he let go of the small nation and grabbed his things. "See you all later!" and within a few seconds, he left. "I really hate him..." Toris mumbled.

...

Yao and Ivan arrived within a couple of hours. Yong Soo had a place set up for them so they could play video games and later watch his dramas that he loved so much. The three nations sat around, playing on Yong Soo's Wii U he received from Kiku. "You know that the Wii U originated here in Korea, but then Kiku stole the idea and now all of the awesome stuff I come up with is stolen and he gets credit for it.. so unfair!" Yao shook his head. "No, he did invent the Wii U.. along with all his other gaming systems. Besides, you're famous for the one song, Gangnam Style, is it?" Yong Soo nodded. "Yeah. PSY is a pretty cool dude. There's a lot of pretty cool music that originated here in Korea if you think about it! Alfred seems to like it." Ivan spoke up. "Alfred likes a lot of stuff." The Korean shrugged. "Yeah, he's a cool dude though." Ivan sighed. "Sure about that?" The youngest out of the three smiled and said "Yep!"

The group of the nations played video games and watched almost a full season of one of Yong Soo's favorite dramas. They all were about to go to sleep when Yong Soo spoke up. "I had fun you guys! You are both some of the coolest people, and some of the best of friends! We should hang out more often!" The two others felt touched by his words until the Korean snuck up behind Yao and grabbed his 'breasts'. "Da-ze!" Yao pushed his his hands off. "I thought I told you not to grope me!"

* * *

**Nǐ hǎo (Chinese) - Hello**

**Привет [Privet] (Russian) - Hello**


	17. Under the Rain

**This one isn't so detailed. I love AusHun.. It's adorable! 0w0**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

**17/100:  
Theme: Under the Rain  
Characters: Austria & Hungary**

"Arthur has such a lovely place! Wouldn't you agree, Roderich?" Elizabeta enjoyed walking around London, shopping and even getting to see Big Ben. "Ooh! We should ride the London Eye when we get close to the area where it's located!" Roderich was calm. Spending his vacation time sightseeing in London with Elizabeta was something he'd treasure. Even though they were divorced, he still had feelings for her, and they seemed to get along well no matter what. Roderich smiled. "Yeah. We should, and maybe we'll run into Arthur somewhere as well." The two nations walked until they, by they I mean Elizabeta, found a store that she'd like to go in.

"Hey look at those shoes! They're so cute!" Elizabeta pointed them out to the Austrian right beside her. "Don't you think they're cute, Roderich?" She had a bright and cheery smile on her face. Roderich nodded. "They're nice." Elizabeta picked out her size. "I'm getting them! I just can't pass up an opportunity like this one!" Roderich shook his head. "Of course not." The two went to the counter to buy the shoes. "I'll pay for them, okay?" Roderich took some of the money he had out of his pocket and gave it to the lady whom was scanning the shoes. After they paid and left, Elizabeta wrapped her arms around Roderich's neck. "Thank you for paying for my new shoes!" she said. "You're very welcome, Elizabeta." he said as a small blush crept up on his cheeks.

"We should go see if we can find the London Eye! And get fish and chips for lunch afterwards!" Elizabeta seemed to be excited about the whole deal. "Yeah, sounds like a good plan." Roderich said. They walked side by side, looking at the map they had. They reached the London Eye's location, and rode it several times, then walked to a restaurant not far away that sold fish and chips. "I've been having fun today, Roderich! Especially since I've been spending it with you!" Roderich smiled. "Yeah."

Both nations finished their lunch and stepped outside, only to hear a small crack of thunder with rain coming down as an effect. "I'm gonna get soaked!" Roderich complained. "It's just normal weather here in England, Roderich. It'll pass by soon." Elizabeta assured him. Five minutes passed as they stood there. "Hey, Elizabeta." Roderich looked down. "Yeah?" she questioned him. "Well.. you see..." he paused for a few seconds. "I think I still love you.." he openly confessed. "I mean.. You're a wonderful girl.. and I hated it when we divorced.." Elizabeta smiled. "Aww, really? That's so sweet! I think I love you too!" She stood on her tippy toes and planted a kiss on his lips. He warmed up to her and kissed her back, embracing her. "Hey.. the rain stopped.." Elizabeta looked up towards the sky. Roderich smiled. "Yeah, finally. I'm soaked!"


	18. Forgotten

**Insane and Snapped Canada are important to me.. So here's some horror! **

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

**18/100:**  
**Theme: Forgotten **  
**Characters: America & Snapped!/Insane! Canada**

"H-hey Alfred!" the young Canadian (silently) called out to his brother. "Huh? Who are you?" Alfred asked the him. 'That's the tenth time today..' Matthew thought to himself. "N-nevermind.." he said and walked off in the other direction. 'Nobody even knows me anymore..' he thought. 'Those stupid hosers..' he frowned as he thought about it and became frustrated. "Mommy mommy! There's a ghost over there!" a young boy, about the age of six, pointed at Matthew. "Don't be silly dear, nobody's there." she said and they walked off. "Even others' residents don't see me!" He balled his fists up and walked home.

"Those idiots will never see me unless I do something! I'm gonna give them a what for!" he said as he stomped into his kitchen and pulled out a large butcher knife. "I'll show them who Matthew Williams is!" He made his way back out and knew who his first target was. His brother's back door was always unlocked, so it would be easy to get in. Once he did, he knocked a decoration off of the wall to lure Alfred in. Alfred walked in, holding a baseball bat. "Is anybody here?!" he looked around for anything suspicious. He heard a faint voice from somewhere. "O Canada..." Matthew sung as he hid in another room. He skipped a few lines of his national anthem and continued to to sing what he didn't end up skipping. "The true north, strong and free.."

"I said.. is anybody here?!" Alfred yelled as a response to the singing. Matthew appeared from out behind the corner, holding his knife behind his back. "I'm here Alfie. Don't you remember me?" he said in a creepy voice. "Sorry?" Alfred said with a confused face. "Wrong answer." Matthew walked up to his brother and placed his knife to his neck. "H-hey what the hell man get away from me!" Alfred whacked his bat against Matthew's legs causing him to fall to his knees. Matthew started laughing. But not in a cute giggle or chuckle in a way you'd think. It sounded like some sinister, maniac laugh. "Stupid..." he mumbled as he looked down, smiling deviantly.

"Wh-what?!" Alfred looked down upon the young nation. Matthew stood up and picked his knife back up. "You really are pathetic, aren't you Alfred? You've always had the better life, and I'm here to take that from you. I think your crimson blood would look lovely on this knife, don't you think so too?" Alfred's heart raced. "You're insane!" Matthew chuckled. "I'm gonna enjoy you enduring this pain I'm about to cause you." Before Alfred could blink, Matthew stabbed his brother in the chest, causing him to drop his bat and fall to his knees. He looked down at the suffering nation, then back up at his knife. "Your blood is a nice shade of red. I think I'll paint a picture!" Matthew bent down and stabbed his brother again, but this time, in his heart. Within seconds, Alfred fell over dead. "Too bad I didn't keep him alive longer.. I should have made him watch me paint with his blood!" Matthew shook his head. "Oh well." He cut his brother's body open to collect blood and traced the words 'Remember Me' on the wall.


	19. Trouble Lurking

**Pretty much a continuation of theme #18 that had Snapped!/Insane! Canada in it. You could call it a sequel. **

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

**19/100:  
****Theme: Trouble Lurking  
****Character: Italy**

Feliciano went home after a long day of training instructed by Ludwig. He exhaled and walked into his kitchen. 'Lovino isn't home since he's off visiting big brother Antonio.' he thought to himself. 'I should have just stayed in Berlin instead of coming back home.' He slowly trailed his way towards the kitchen since he decided he was going to cook pasta once he got home. The Northern Italian's stomach growled as he turned the lights on. 'I'm so hungry.. yet so tired. But I want pasta...' he thought as he lazily made his way towards the small table that was in the dining room and sat in a chair and ended up falling asleep as soon as he sat down.

_Feliciano had went back to Berlin for his daily training again. "Ciao Ludwig!" he called out to the blonde man about 10 yards away from him. "Kiku couldn't make it today, he said he was sick. It'll just be me and you today." Ludwig finished tying up the laces on his combat boots. "Count off!" he yelled and Feliciano saluted. "Just me!" he chirped as a response. "Run five laps, and no breaks in between each one either!" Feliciano saluted again. "Yes sir!" He began jogging down the trail and was able to get out of his friend's site before cutting through the shortcut. _

_By the time he went through the shortcut, he turned the corner to find Ludwig laying on the ground. From a view he didn't notice the fine details on what happened. He walked up to the German finding him lying in his own pool of blood, with multiple stab wounds in his chest and stomach. "N-no Ludwig!" The chestnut brunette fell to his knees and began sobbing. He cried beside Ludwig for what seemed like an hour, before looking up and seeing the words, painted in blood 'Remember Me' on the sidewalk. _

_Feliciano heard footsteps and turned around to see a certain Canadian covered in blood. "Y-you! You killed Ludwig! Who are you?!" Matthew smiled innocently, as if nothing bad were to come from him. "Not you too.. It's a shame that I've already had to get rid of six people now.. simply because they didn't know me. Tell me, Feliciano. You knew Alfred has a brother, right?" Feliciano shook his head. "Pity.. I'll show you no mercy.. I'll give you the pain you deserve.. just like the others." Feliciano was beginning to freak out. "Wh-what others?!" Matthew chuckled. "Alfred... Francis... Arthur... Lovino... Antonio... Ludwig... and now it's your turn!" Feliciano pulled out his white flag and waved it rapidly. "No please I'm a virgin! You can't kill a virgin! I haven't hardly lived! Don't kill me please!" he continued waving his flag as Matthew walked up to him. "Lights out."_

Feliciano jumped awake as soon as the knife pierced through his chest. 'I-It was a dream after all... Oh thank goodness!' he took a few deep breaths and decided to turn the TV on to the Hetalia News Station. "This is just in: Six Nations Found Dead. Police struggle to find any traces of evidence except for the words 'Remember Me' found at each crime scene. We'll have more on this shortly." Feliciano turned his TV off... "N-no.. This can't be! No!" He looked around to find the house a mess. 'Someone's been in here in the past few hours...' he thought and panicked. He heard a chuckle, similar to the one from his dream. This could only mean one thing.


	20. Police

**Toning down what happened the last couple of themes. B-)**

**I don't own Hetalia. (And I'm seriously thinking of not adding the disclaimer anymore because everyone gets the idea that I don't own Hetalia. Nobody does except for Himaruya.) **

* * *

**20/100:  
****Theme: Police  
****Characters: Police! England & America**

Alfred was on the airplane heading back from Tokyo after visiting Kiku for a few days. "We will be landing five minutes. Thank you for flying with us at Airlines Forever." the intercom ringed out and the American gathered his things up and shook his knee, anxious to get out. Shortly, the plane landed and he got out and made his way to get his luggage. He went and got his parked car, and left the airport.

As he was driving, the radio blasted his favorite song, Hero by Skillet. His left hand was at the top of the wheel, steering while his free hand was balled in a fist, trying to impersonate a microphone as he obnoxiously bellowed out the lyrics. He didn't notice his increase of speed as he was driving, since he was too busy focused on the song. Once the song finished, he quieted down for a few seconds before hearing sirens.

"What the hell?!" he looked into his rearview mirror, seeing the red, white, and blue flashing lights from the police car behind him. "What did I do?!" he groaned as he pulled over at the side of the road. A minute later, footsteps were heard underneath the officer's boots as they walked on the gravel. There was a knock at the window and Alfred looked to find an officer with bright blonde hair and bright green eyes. He rolled his window down.

"Good evening, sir. Everything alright?" the officer asked him. "Yeah.." Alfred swallowed, butterflies tingling in his stomach. "I clocked you going 85 MPH.. the sign over there says 75 MPH. Do you have a reason to be rushing at this time of day?" Alfred froze for a moment. He didn't want to lie to an officer to get out of getting a ticket. So being the responsible, mature (pfft, yeah right) young adult he is, he told the truth. "W-well... The radio was on and I got caught up into the song and didn't realize my speed. I won't let it happen again." The officer rubbed his chin. "Sir, I need you to step out of the car." Alfred began to panic. He didn't do anything wrong, did he?

As he got out, the officer looked him over. "So.. what's your name?" Alfred cocked his head slightly. "My name?" The officer nodded. "Yeah, your name. Tell me your name." Alfred thought for a moment, but he knew the officer could always check his Driver's License. "My name is Alfred F. Jones." The officer smirked. "The name's Arthur Kirkland, but just call me Arthur." Alfred was confused. Was this a trick? Was he on one of those shows where people were pranked? Arthur began writing on a piece of paper, but to Alfred it didn't look like a ticket. Arthur handed the piece of paper to Alfred. "You're free to go, Mr. Jones." he said as he walked off and got back into his car and drove off. Alfred looked at the piece of paper to find a phone number written on it with the words 'Call Me' written underneath.


	21. Chatting with Strangers

**I made this theme up actually... I'm also trying to go back to my old writing style... ^^'**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

**21/100  
****Theme: Chatting with Strangers  
****Characters: America & Russia**

I moved around as I started waking up. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock to make sure I was reading the time right. Yep. 1:03 pm alright. Maybe I shouldn't have stayed up having an all-nighter on Skype with Arthur. Well, he lives like.. six hours ahead of me so he had to unfortunately get off because the sun rose over in England before it did here in New York. So I decided to bug Kiku instead but he was busy doing whatever he was doing. Everyone was either asleep or their bosses made them work. Thankfully, mine's giving me two weeks off so I could relax a bit since we've been busy recently with some relationship issues with other countries. I remembered though during my time on Skype that Ivan had messaged me stating he was coming to visit me around four o' clock or so. I've already spent a majority of my time sleeping anyway, so I might as well get ready before he comes over.

I slowly flung my legs over the side of the bed and forced myself up in a sitting position. Jesus fuck was I tired. My eyelids were half open as I stood up and moped my way towards the bathroom to take a piss. After relieving myself I stripped down and started the water in the tub then turned the shower on. I stuck my left foot in first, then finally my right. As soon as I walked underneath the shower head my eyes blinked right open. Holy fuck the water was freezing! I rushed turning the knob to warm the water up, but I adjusted it to where I felt like I was burning in Hell on accident, and when I adjusted it back it was Antarctica's temperature again. Groaning, I adjusted it back to where it was burning. Better than feeling like I'm skinny dipping in Canada during the winter though. I squeezed some of the shampoo out onto my hand and rubbed it between my two palms, then scrubbed my head and rinsed. I quickly washed my body, then turning the water off, I reached out and grabbed my towel and dried off. I wrapped the towel around my waist and got out of the shower, feeling a blast of cold air hit my skin.

I walked to my room and put some simple clothing on. A basic casual t-shirt with some sweatpants would do. I walked back and hung the American flag towel up to dry and combed my hair out, then letting it air dry. I heard a rumbling noise coming from my stomach. Well, time to eat some late lunch-early dinner. I could just snack on something later anyway. I warmed up about 10 leftover hamburgers and scoffed them down within a good minute or two, then washed the remains down with a good ol' refreshing can of Coca-Cola. I looked at the clock on the microwave. 2:30. Great. I still had a good hour an a half left. So I decided on watching TV.

...

The news was on and every time I hear about a murder I wanna cry. This is the stuff that happens in my country on a daily basis. Everyone tries to prevent things from happening but nothing works. I turned the TV off and covered my face as tears fell down my cheeks. Dammit, not again. This happens every time there's a story about a murder in my own country that gets leaked. There was a knock at the front door. I dried my face and stood up, walking to it. I unlocked it and opened it, seeing a tall familiar Russian man looking down at me.

"Privet, Alfred!" he said with a smile planted upon his face.

"Hey, Ivan." I mumbled, sniffling afterwards.

"What happened? You're not acting like your obnoxious self right now."

"It's just.. there's all these people that get murdered and I hate hearing about it! I wish my country didn't have all this crime in it! Our crime rate is the highest in all of the world, and I never thought things would turn out this way!" I spat out at him, looking downwards at my feet.

"I know what you mean. Things like that happen in Russia too, you know. It's not just here in America."

"Yeah.."

"I come in now, da?" Ivan said and maneuvered his way into my house.

I shut and lock the front door back. Then turn around to see him hanging his tan coat up, but leaving his scarf on as usual.

"So why are you here today?" I ask.

"Ah, well. I needed break from everything happening, so I came here."

"I thought you hated me."

"Da, but you have some nice vacation spots."

"Then why are you visiting me and not in L.A. or the Grand Canyon?"

"I was in New York and decided to stop and visit for a day."

"I don't understand your ways. You always argue with me about politics and now you're at my house acting nice and crap."

"I told you I'm on break, not anything for my job."

"Whatever, commie."

"I'm not communist anymore, da?"

I walked to the computer desk and got on the computer to check my email.

"So, Alfred. Do you want to get on the website you showed me last time I came to visit?" Ivan asked as I turned around to answer, he was right behind me.

"Chatroulette? There's another called Omegle. Wanna try it instead?"

Ivan blinked and thought for a moment. Then shook his head. We turned the webcam on, then started up a chat with the first stranger. All that popped up on the screen was some random guy's penis though.

"Why would someone choose to show their dick on camera?" Ivan had a disgusted look on his face.

I sighed. "I don't know, dude." I started going to other strangers and we stopped on this one with a chick flashing her boobs.

"Alfred, can you find someone worth talking to please?" Ivan was looking away from the computer screen.

"Why? I'm sure this girl is perfectly fine." I turned and looked at the message she had typed.

_Stranger: Show me your penis. ;) _

Ivan read the message and frowned. "I do not wish to show anything." He decided to type a message back to the girl.

_You: *Vy omerzitel'ny. YA nadeyus', vy znayete, chto, pokazyvaya svoi grundi eto ne ochen' khoroshaya veshch', i privlekayet nepravil'no vidy parney. _

"Why did you just tell her?!" I looked over at him, questioning him.

"I'm giving her parental guidance."

"Dude she can do whatever she wants its cool!"

"*Nyet." Ivan looked at what she typed back.

_Stranger: What language is that? Well, whatever it is, speak it so I can hear it spoken in your sexy voice. ;)_

Ivan started throwing profanity to the girl in Russian then closed the tab.

"Dude! What did ya do that for?! She seemed like a nice girl!"

Ivan shook his head. "For a nineteen year old, you have yet to learn lots."

I pouted. "Stupid commie. I'm not your child!"

"For the last time, I'm no longer communist you capitalist hooligan."

I scoffed. "Whatever."

* * *

**Privet (Hello) and Da (Yes) obviously, but I think a lot of people know that by now. That's why I didn't, what I call, star (*) them.  
I also used Google Translate.. so if you know the language please feel free to correct anything.**

**Vy omerzitel'ny. YA nadeyus', vy znayete, chto, pokazyvaya svoi grundi eto ne ochen' khoroshaya veshch', i privlekayet nepravil'no vidy parney. (Russian) - You're disgusting. I hope you know that showing your breasts isn't a good thing and attracts the wrong kinds of guys. **

**Nyet (Russian) - No **


	22. Cosplay

**Shitty ending is shitty. This came out a tad rushed like I did (A LOT) in the past, but I have a South Park fanfic I'm starting and currently writing on the first chapter, who the hell knows when it'll be up. But anyway, I realized when writing that I have used America in like the last couple of themes. Oh well, gotta love Alfie doe. o3o**

**I don't own Hetalia, South Park, Harry Potter, Mario Bros, or Attack on Titan.**

* * *

**22/100  
****Theme: Cosplay  
****Characters: Italy, Romano, Japan, America, & England**

"Fratello! Guess what?" Feliciano ran into his brother's room on a Friday morning, at 5 am sharp.

Lovino groaned and moved the covers off of his face. "What the fuck do you want this early of a morning?" he mumbled.

"Kiku called! He's having several of us get together and cosplay it's gonna be so much fun!" the Northern Italian jumped up and down from excitement.

"What the hell is that?" Lovino sat up frowning and rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, it's where you dress up as a character from a TV show, movie, video game, anime, or anything really. Kiku suggested the perfect cosplay for us!" Feliciano ran out of his brother's room for a second, then came back in holding two outfits. "I'll be Mario, and you'll be Luigi!"

Lovino's jaw dropped. "You mean to tell me that I'm dressing up as some dumb, fat Italian plumber from one of that bastard's video games?! Fuck that! Get potato eater to cosplay with you." The Southern Italian frowned and crossed his arms.

"Aw come on Lovi, please. Just this once. We never get to do anything fun together because you're so busy with big brother Anto-"

"Shut up stupid brother! Don't you dare mention that damn tomato bastard's name to me!"

Feliciano's eyes saddened. "I just wanted us to be able to spend time with one another." Tears formed at the corners, as if they were going to spill at any second.

Lovino noticed and sighed. "Don't cry on me now." he spat out.

Feliciano sniffled. "So will you cosplay with me?"

"God dammit fine. But this better not be ridiculous."

Feliciano hugged Lovino tight. "Yay! Grazie fratello I love you so much!"

"Yeah okay now get the fuck off me!" Lovino pushed the younger male off of him and stood up to put the costume on.

...

"Dude this is gonna be totally awesome!" Alfred held his cosplay outfit in a bag.

"I'm only doing this because I'm able to see Kiku. I feel like it's been ages since we've visited one another." Arthur mumbled under his breath.

The Englishman sighed and looked inside the bag to see what Alfred had picked out for him. Surprisingly, it wasn't that bad. He was cosplaying as Harry Potter, after all.

"Let me guess, you're cosplaying as Ron?" Arthur looked over at his American friend.

"Nice guess, but nope!" Alfred opened his bag and took out his cosplay outfit, revealing a brown coat, denim jeans, red gloves, and a blue winter hat with a red puffball on top.

"Who are you exactly?" Arthur asked.

"Dude, I'm Stan Marsh from South Park!" Alfred smiled wide as he proudly announced the character he was going to cosplay.

"Why couldn't you have cosplayed someone different instead of a character from that stupid little cartoon?"

"Hey! South Park is a great show! You're just saying that because your queen committed suicide in an episode!"

"South Park is immature- hey wait a second! You killed the queen in one of the episodes?!" Arthur's face flushed a red angry color as he grabbed the taller male by the collar of his shirt. "YOU KILLED THE QUEEN?! HOW COULD YOU?!"

Alfred managed to push the raging Brit away. "Dude, calm down! It's just a show!"

"Just a show?! That show offends people! It's immature and you even make fun of Canadia or whatever the hell country it is!"

"Dude, I've made fun of lots of countries. It's just a way to make the audience laugh."

"You Americans and your jokes about others. Someone could seriously get hurt!"

"Dude, please calm down! We make fun of Americans too, sheesh!"

Arthur exhaled heavily. "Whatever."

"Iggy please don't be mad."

"Don't call me Iggy, wanker."

Alfred sighed. "We have to leave for Japan in thirty minutes dude." He walked off to get dressed.

Arthur shook his head and grabbed his outfit to change into.

...

'I wonder when they'll all get here.' Kiku thought to himself as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing his most recent cosplay outfit that he purchased, looking at his Eren Yeager costume up in down.

There was a knock at the door. Kiku walked towards the door to see his four guests already dressed up.

"Please, come in. I'll get the camera so we can take pictures." Kiku ran off to get his camera.

Feliciano walked in, his red long-sleeved shirt underneath his overalls was slightly baggy, but that's okay. It was the same on his brother's except his brother's was green.

Arthur came in wearing a Hogwarts robe, holding a plastic wand in one hand. The round glasses fit on his face's frame perfectly.

Alfred had his blonde locks tucked under his hat he was wearing, and he took his glasses off to complete the look, but he couldn't see very clearly.

Kiku came back in with his camera and instructed everyone to go outside. They did as told, except Lovino had to be forced outside.

They took pictures individually, then into groups, and finally all together in one group.

"Maybe we can cosplay again in a couple of weeks, and possibly invite others to join us as well." Kiku suggested to the group.


End file.
